Kagome's descion
by KinkyYura111
Summary: Everyone has choosen someone except Kagome. Who will be there to convince her that he loves her. Nar/kag. Rated M for future chapters
1. Naraku's arrival

It seemed her life was worthless. Inuyasha had choose Kikyo. Sango had Mirroku. Shippo had kirara, and Kohaku had Rin. Everyone had someone except her. As the group was sitting around the campfire, talking and laughing. Kagome was sitting by the sacred tree. Unaware that she was being watched. Kagome took out a razor from her bag and started cutting her wrist.

"Why does everyone have someone to love except me? What is wrong with me?" Kagome said cutting her wrist deeper. Naraku couldn't stand watching the woman he loved hurt herself. He jumped down from his hiding spot and hugged the miko.

"Kagome, why do you hurt yourself like this?" Naraku asked still holding her.

"I…I am just a worthless piece of trash that no one would ever want," Kagome replied.

"I would,"

"what?"

"I love you, Kagome. I always have. Ever since I saw you. I was furious when that mutt would touch you and hurt you the way he did," Naraku explained as he kissed her.

"oh, Naraku," Kagome breathed. They walked back to the campsite holding hands. Kagome knew the group still wanted to kill Naraku, but she didn't care. As long as she was with Naraku, she felt loved. Upon their arrival to the group, Inuyasha stood up and drew out tensaiga.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone stood up to get ready for battle.

"What I do is my business, mutt," Naraku growled. He put his arms around Kagome and pulled her behind him.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Naraku. Naraku just put up a barrier around himself and Kagome.

"He did nothing to me, Inuyasha. I love him. He helped me learn where my place is. It is with him," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha just stood there wide-eyed like everyone else. Kagome got in front of Naraku and took the jewel shards and gave them to Inuyasha.

"Take these and leave. I refuse to be in the group anymore. Naraku and I shall look for jewel shards alone. Sango, Mirroku, Shippo, kirara, I shall miss you. We leave now, but we will cross paths again. At that time, we shall fight for the jewel shards. Good-bye," Kagome said as she turned around and joined Naraku.

**How did you like the first chapter? I am still working on it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. a deal to pay

**Naraku and Kagome had left a very surprised and angry half-demon behind. Kikyo tried as hard as she could to comfort him, but nothing had worked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru walked towards the group. **

"**Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled.**

"**She left," Kikyo replied calmly. **

"**When and with who?" Sesshomaru questioned. Inuyasha got up and ran to the sacred tree. He couldn't even think about her. It was too painful. Instead he just stared off into space. He was disturbed when Sesshomaru yelled up at him. **

"**Inuyasha, I think we should go after Kagome. She is not safe with Naraku," Sesshomaru said calmly.**

"**Feh, She made her decision and I made mine," Inuyasha growled.**

"**I thought you loved her,"**

"**I still do. But she choose Naraku and I have no say in the matter," Inuyasha bit out. **

"**All I am saying is that maybe we should go after her," Sesshomaru said as he turned around and saw Kagura. Kagura became free from Naraku and was always trying to find a way to get closer to Sesshomaru.**

"**What is all the commotion about? Let me guess. Kagome?" Kagura asked twirling her hair around. She finally had let her hair down and wore less make up. She looked like an angel.**

"**Yeah, she left with Naraku," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree. **

"**He finally made his move on her. She was all he talked about. He lusted for her. But I am not going to tell you what he plans on doing with her," Kagura said with a smirk. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the sacred tree.**

"**Tell me what that sick bastard plans on doing with Kagome," Sesshomaru yelled.**

"**I am not going to tell you unless…"**

"**Unless what?"**

"**You make me your mate," Kagura said with a smile. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stood wide-eyed.**

"**Your mate?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Yes, unless you would rather lose Kagome forever," Sesshomaru nodded.**

"**Inuyasha, go to Kikyo. Now!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha nodded and ran toward the village. Sesshomaru took this moment to shed Kagura's clothes. Kagura just stood back and watched as he shed his clothes and they mated.**

**Sorry no lemon in this chapter. ****L Well please review.**


	3. Narkag lemon

The next day:

Naraku and Kagome headed for Naraku's hidden castle. The castle was buried deep with in the mountains that separated the west and east lands. It was the perfect spot to hide. Once Naraku and Kagome were safely behind the barrier, Naraku set Kagome down. She looked around and was amazed at the scenery. There was a beautiful waterfall that overlooked the castle. The castle was a dark brown and there were several rooms in it.

"Do you like it?" Naraku asked as he pulled her to him.

"It's beautiful," Kagome replied. They walked around the courtyard for a while until Naraku pulled them to the ground.

"I love you, Kagome,"

"I love you too, Naraku," Kagome said as she kissed him. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Never in her life had Kagome felt like someone actually loved her for her and not because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. She was pulled out of her thought when Naraku cupped her breasts. She moaned in his mouth.

"I want you, Kagome. I don't know how long I can control myself," Naraku said. Kagome smirked and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"I want you too, Naraku," Kagome said as her hand found his hardened erection. Naraku pulled her over where he was on top of her. He shed her clothes and then his own.

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied. Naraku nodded and slowly guided into her. He reached her barrier and looked at her. She gave him a quick smile and he thrust past her barrier. Naraku pulled out as soon as he felt her buck her hips against him and started pounding into her.

"Faster," Kagome screamed. Naraku just smiled as he complied. Soon, they both were sweating and screaming each other's name. They stopped and kissed each other before getting up to go put some clothes on. Kagome wore a beautiful black kimono with a red spider on the back. Naraku wore the same except his was made for a guy. They both went in their room and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had set out with Sesshomaru and Kagura to find Kagome. Sango, Kikyo, Mirroku, Shippo, and kirara didn't care if she came back.

"Sesshomaru, Do you sense anything," Inuyasha asked

"No," Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagura…" Inuyasha started.

"I know where he hides. It is in the mountains that divide the east and west lands," Kagura said. Inuyasha nodded and dashed off to find Kagome

'_Kagome, please be ok,'_ Inuyasha thought

**How was that? Sorry I am not good with lemons. Please review.**


	4. goodbye Inuyasha

three days later:

Kagome was at Naraku's castle training as she did when she first arrived. They were getting ready for the final battle. The battle that would change everything. Each day, Kagome would feel more powerful than the day before. She knew she couldn't kill her friends but she had to. _'For the jewel,'_ she repeated in her mind over and over again.

"Hello, my lady," Naraku said as he embraced her. He knew they would win. Nothing would stop him and his miko to rule the world.

"Naraku, when can we fight? I want to fight now," Kagome said. Naraku smiled. Suddenly, Naraku's guard, Chiro, came running toward Naraku and Kagome.

"Master Naraku, Lady Kagome, there is a half-demon, a demon, and a human are at the gate. Should I let them in?" Chiro asked. Naraku sighed and turned to Kagome.

"Well, it seems they have finally shown up. You get to fight after all," Naraku said. Kagome kissed him and took off toward the main gate.

"Kami, I love that woman," was all Naraku said before joining Kagome at the gate. They were surprised to see that Kagura was with them.

"So, Inuyasha, have you come to take back Kikyo's soul," Kagome growled as she reached for her sword.

"No, I came to take you back. Along with the jewel shards. I shall kill Naraku, once and for all," Inuyasha yelled as he drew his sword and started to attack Naraku. Kagome growled and stopped his attack.

"Why are you defending him? He is our enemy," Inuyasha growled.

"That's enough, Inuyasha. He may be your enemy but he is my lover. If you try and kill him, I will kill you," Kagome spat out. Inuyasha tried again but Kagome put a barrier around Naraku.

"Kagome, he's dangerous. What about all the times he tried to kill you? Come back to us," Inuyasha said.

"Why? So I can go back and feel like shit. I love Naraku. I am going to stay whether you like it or not. Now leave or I will kill you," Kagome yelled as her miko powers grew and she focused them on Inuyasha.

"I'm staying," Inuyasha said as he attacked Kagome.

"Good-bye Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. Her miko powers blew Inuyasha's arm off. Then she took out her sword and put it through his heart.

"Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha coughed as he fell down, dead. Kagome's face remained emotionless. She knew at one time she had loved this man but now he was her enemy. She turned to Sesshomaru and Kagura as they were fleeing. Naraku smiled.

"Good work, Kagome," Naraku said as he kissed her.

"I love you, Naraku," Kagome said smiling.

"I love you too, Kagome,"

"What are we going to do with him?"

"He isn't dead yet,"

"Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use a spell on him to make him be on our side?"

"Yes, you may. I shall send him to Kanna so she can heal him. For now, you need to wash up. You got blood on your pretty kimono,"

"You want to help me?" Kagome asked. Naraku smiled and joined her in the bathroom

**How was that? Please review and tell me what you think and what should I put in the next chapter.**


	5. getting ready to battle

Inuyasha was in the castle's hospital, getting treated to he could fight his mate and friends. Kagome was in her and Naraku's room reading a romance novel and Naraku was out trying to get more people to join him.

"Kagome? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Sango asked as she walked into the room.

"What do you want, Sango?" Kagome asked bored.

"Kikyo wants Inuyasha back and Shippo wants you," Sango replied. Kagome knew she could kill Sango instantly, But didn't really feel like it. Instead she got up and left the room.

"Sango, I suggest you leave before Naraku comes back. If you stay I will kill you," Kagome threatened as she kept walking toward the main gate. She sensed Naraku coming and she looked back at Sango.

"Kagome, You have changed. You used to be nice and sweet now you are evil," Sango yelled. Kagome ran over to her and pushed her against the wall with one hand. A black orb of light was floating in Kagome's other hand.

"I have not changed. I was always evil inside. But I had to keep it inside because of you and everyone else. Naraku lets me be who I am. Now I suggest you leave now or I will make sure this will be your last day alive!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Lady Kagome, I think you need to calm down. Master Naraku is here along with some demons and two mikos," Inuyasha said walking up.

"Great, Inuyasha take this woman to the dungeon. I will deal with her later," Kagome commanded. Inuyasha nodded and took Sango's hand to lead her away. Kagome smirked. Soon she would have Kikyo and Mirroku in her hands as well. She sighed and headed back to the main gates to welcome her Naraku.

"Kagome, I have returned with demons, humans, mikos, and monks. Will you have Inuyasha show them to their room and then join me in our room," Naraku said smirking.

"Yes, Master Naraku. INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha appeared beside Naraku.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take these warriors to their rooms," Kagome commanded. Inuyasha nodded and led the people to their rooms. Each floor had 25 rooms and a meal area at the end of the hall. The rooms were painted the way its guests wanted it to be. It took three floors to house the 75 guests. Naraku and Kagome had to give up their rooms and move to the fourth floor. Later that day while Kagome was going up to her and Naraku's room, she sensed some jewel shards. She looked out the window next to the staircase and saw Kikyo.

"KAGOME!!! GIVE ME MY MATE BACK!!!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome smirked as she jumped out the window and landed in front of Kikyo. Kagome used a spell on Kikyo and knocked her out. Naraku came out and ran to Kagome.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Naraku asked. Kagome kissed him.

"I am fine and Kikyo just tried to attack the castle. I used a spell on her. When she wakes up, she will be on our side," Kagome replied. Naraku smirked and picked up the body.

"I shall take her to Kanna," Naraku said as he ran off. Kagome sighed and went to the courtyard to train the demons.

**Well how was that? Please Review!!!**


	6. sesshomaru joins Naraku

**The battle was almost here and Kagome was worried. Naraku hadn't left Kanna's room ever since Kikyo came here. Kagome did feel a little jealous but she pushed it aside. **_**'Naraku wouldn't leave me. Would he?' **_**Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Naraku came in.**

"**Hey Kagome, Can I ask you a question?" Naraku asked, looking at the floor. Kagome got up and pulled him back against her.**

"**Anything, Naraku," Kagome replied.**

"**Do you truly love me?"**

"**Of course, I do,"**

"**But what about, Inuyasha? You act as if you still love him,"**

"**Naraku, I don't love him. I never did. Someone else captured my heart,"**

"**Who? I shall kill them,"**

"**You!"**

"**Me?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**But I thought…"**

"**You thought wrong, Naraku,"**

"**Kagome, I love you,"**

"**I love you, too," Kagome said as she kissed Naraku. Naraku wrapped his hands around Kagome's small frame and continued kissing her. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist so he could feel how aroused she was. Naraku smirked and took Kagome's clothes off. Kagome gasped.**

"**Naraku!"**

"**What?"**

"**I thought you didn't want to with me,"**

"**Now what would give you that idea?"**

"**Kikyo,"**

"**I don't love her,"**

"**Onigumo did and he is inside you,"**

"**I know but I am Naraku, not Onigumo,"**

"**I'm sorry,"**

"**Don't be,"**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind,"**

"**Tell me,"**

"**No!"**

"**I'll tickle you," Naraku gasped. She wouldn't. would she? He didn't know. She was unpredictable. So he sat back on her legs and sighed.**

"**Even though Onigumo is within me. I love you. Onigumo may love Kikyo, but I don't," Naraku explained. Kagome pushed Naraku playfully off. He landed on the floor and pulled Kagome with him. Her face landed on top of his groin. Her mouth only inches away from his cock. She reached out with her tongue and ran it over the side of his cock. He moaned as she pulled the entire length into her mouth. Naraku put his hands on her head as he thrust his length into her mouth.**

"**Kagome, I am going to cum," Naraku moaned as he came in Kagome's mouth. She smirked as she licked her lips. **

"**You taste good," Kagome said smirking as she climbed up and sat on his lap. Naraku wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. There was a knock on the door and Kagome got up to get dressed. **

"**Master Naraku, Lady Kagome, There is someone at the main gates who wish to join us. Should we let him in?" a warrior asked. Naraku (who was just finished getting dressed) got up and walked downstairs to see who had disturbed his and Kagome's lovemaking time. It was Sesshomaru, The all powerful demon, at the door.**

"**Naraku, I wish to join you," Sesshomaru said as he bowed down before his soon to be master.**

"**Sesshomaru, You may join. I will have one of the servants send you to your room. Please wait in the courtyard," Naraku said as he walked back up the steps and back to his wife.**

**How was that? Sorry it was a little short. But it seemed longer in my head. Well anyway tell me what you think and what to put in the next chapter.**


	7. someone adopt this story

**Does anyone want to adopt this story. I ran out of ideas. If u want to own this story just e-mail me.**


	8. author's note

**A letter from the author**

**To all the readers of this story,**

**We will tell you what happened in the end. There was no battle because everyone joined Naraku. He became ruler of the new world. He enslaved Kikyo and Inuyasha. Naraku and Kagome soon seperated because Kagome wanted to be with Sesshomaru. Kagome was 8 months pregant when Naraku took over the world. She soon formed her own alliance to take down Naraku. She was killed three years later. Any questions, feel free to ask and I shall do the best I can to answer them.**

**Goodbye,**

**KinkyYura111**


End file.
